Ties that Bind
by seeker48
Summary: Dana was never really complete without her mother, what if she gets the chance to have a mom? Will it be all she thought it be?
1. Ch1 Mystery Woman

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or any of the Power Ranger characters.

* * *

**Title: Ties That Bind **

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I'm going a little crazy since I haven't written in so long, and I thought well one short story might help. Here it is hope you like it, not really sure if I like it so let me know what you all think.**

* * *

**Ch.1 Mystery Woman**

The Lightspeed rangers were hard at work in the gym, each tackling a new task.

"Hey Day, you want to head to the gym?" Ryan came over and asked his sister. It was amazing, he had only been back in her life for a month and they were already comfortable with each other. Dana had made sure of that she would try and spend as much as she could with her brother, in order to get to know him a little better.

"Sure." Dana answered with a smile as she and Kelsey finished up there training excersise. About an hour later they were at the beach walking around and talking about the battles that they had recently had.

"So tell me more about the rangers. I mean I feel like I've known them forever but I'd like to hear how you see them." Ryan said as he put on his glasses.

"Well Chad's really quiet, but he's smart. He keeps his head cool in a fight. Not really the one I'd go to for advise, but he definitely has a strengthen to him. I think he really keeps us centered as a group. Joel is the complete opposite, he's loud and a little crazy, but he has a good heart. He does what's right. He's like our light, when things get rough he's there to crack a joke and remind us why we do what we do. Kelsey, well you know Kelsey." Dana gave his brother a nudge and a smile, in turn making him smiling.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You know what. I saw you talking to her the other day." Dana said with a smirk.

"Yeah so." He shrugged and walked on not looking at her.

"Oh c'mon you can't tell me that you don't like her, it's kind of obvious Ryan. 'Oh Kels are you ok?' 'Kelsey want to go workout' 'Hey Kelsey you can sit right here next to me.'" Dana mocked him.

"Ok, ok I do not sound like that first of all and second of all she's my new friend duh." Ryan said smiling.

"I don't think you two wills stay just friends." She said with a smile.

"Oh yeah well what about you and Carter?" Ryan asked, this time making Dana feel uncomfortable.

"What about Carter?" Dana asked trying not to give anything away.

"You know what." Ryan said seriously. "He older than you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, so? It's not like I'm into him, were just good friends ok?" Dana said, a kind of 'drop it' tone in her voice.

"Ok I was just saying." He said smiling. "Hey…is that Dad?" Ryan pointed over to where their father stood with a blonde woman about his age.

"Yeah." Dana said frowning. Her father didn't look happy at the woman who he was sitting with and, she didn't either.

"Who is that?" Ryan asked wondering if maybe Dana knew who the woman was.

"No idea." She answered.

"Should we go over there?"

"No, knowing Dad he's got it under control." Dana said and with that the two headed back to the base. That night Dana went to talk to her father and on her way to his office she saw Kelsey and Ryan looking at some videos of their fights.

"You have to teach me how you did that, that was pretty cool." Kelsey said as they watched the video.

"Sure we can practice it anytime you want." Ryan told her with a chuckle. Dana smiled to herself and continued on to her father's office.

"C'mon Mrs. F I really want to figure this out." She could hear Joel's voice float to her from Mrs. Fairweather's office.

"No Joel! The last time I agreed you were late. Besides I'm very busy trying to get these new weaponds online." Mrs. F. responded.

"Please I just want to really make this look awesome." Joel said once more a little disappointed.

"Oh alright but if your even one minute late, I'm done and you can never ask me for help again, ok?" She said giving in. Dana wondered if the scientist liked Joel more than she actually let on, as she kept walking. When she got to her father's office she knocked on the door, and it immedaitly opened for her.

"Hi sweetie." He said looking up.

"Hey dad." She said and sat in the chair across from him.

"Something wrong?" He asked putting down his pen.

"No, I was just wondering, I was at the beach today and I saw you talking to this woman. Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Oh yes, everything's fine. It was just a disagreement between two old folks." He said giving Dana a smile.

"You're sure?" She asked unconvinced.

"Yes Dana." He said with another smile.

"Ok well I was just checking. Are you going to rounds with us tomorrow?" Dana asked.

"No, not tomorrow, I have a meeting in the morning."

"Well then we should both get some sleep then." Dana said getting up and going over to her dad.

"Do you have a lot to do?" She asked looking over his work.

"Nothing I can't finish in the morning." He said and stood up as well. "C'mon let's get some rest." With that the two headed out and said their 'goodnights'.

* * *

**E/N: Ok, ok, not the best chapter but keep reading I might redeem myself in chapter 2. Thanks for reading don't forget to leave a review, or a question, or anything else you might want to. :)**


	2. Ch2 Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or any of the Power Ranger characters.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading on! Hope you like the chapter. :)**

* * *

**Ch.2 Reunited **

The next day after the rangers had gone over their training exercises, they had the day off if there weren't any attacks on the city.

"Well this is a relaxing change I wonder what got into the Cap. today." Joel mused as they left the galley after having lunch.

"Who knows but I'm headed out to go rock climing." Kelsey said excited.

"Yeah and I'm going surfing." Chad said.

"Y'all are crazy it's our day off and you two are going to do more exercise!" Joel exclaimed.

"Tell us Joel what are your big plans for the day." Carter asked with a laugh.

"I'm going to the movies!" Joel said happily.

"Yeah good luck not getting interrupted there." Kelsey said laughing.

"Y'all are just hating on me." Joel said smiling.

"What about you Ryan what are you going to do?" Kelsey asked.

"I think I' just going to stay here and read a book or something." Ryan said giving her a smile.

"Do you maybe want to come with me." Kelsey asked. Dana could hear the nervousness in her tone.

"Sure I'd love to." Ryan said smiling.

"Cool let's go then." She said happily.

"We'll see you later guys." Ryan said as the two turned a corner and headed on their way.

"Need a ride to the beach?" Joel asked Chad.

"That'd be great thanks." Chad said and then the two were off. "Bye guys."

"I guess it's just you and me." Carter told Dana with a smile.

"Yeah, what are you going to do?" She asked.

"Not really sure I didn't plan on having the day off. Maybe I'll go for a run." He said as.

"Carter! We were just running, don't you want to do something else? What did you do on your days off from work?" Dana asked.

"Well….I'd usually…"

"I don't care! He's my son too William! You can't keep him away from me! It's your fault all of this ever happened. How dare you think you can keep me from him any longer?!" Carter's words had been cut off by the shouting of a woman. Dana frowned seeing it was one of the old meeting rooms. She went over followed by Carter.

"Heather calm down! May I remind you, you were the one who left him in the first place." Captian Mitchell shot back.

"There you go throwing that in my face, I came back didn't I? What you did is much worse, you lost our son!" The woman named Heather continued her shouting.

"Dana? I thought your mom was dead?" Carter asked confused.

"Yeah…"Dana said not believing what she was hearing. "Dad?" Dana asked finally going into the room.

"Dana!" Captain Mitchell said seeing his daughter come in followed by Carter.

"Dana…" the woman stepped between Dana and her father.

"Mom?" Dana asked confused.

"You all grown up." The woman said amazed.

"You're alive." Dana said a tear slipping out and hugging her. The woman tensed as Dana embraced her but then hugged her tightly back. "How is this possible." She asked confused.

"Dana let me explain to you, what happened…" Captina Mitchell began.

"It's my fault, I left you. When Ryan was taken I couldn't bear it Dana and I left you and your father. I'm so sorry." Heather said giving her another hug.

"Heather!" Captain Mitchell said anger now in his voice.

"What William?! It's the truth!" Heather said.

"Dad? Why didn't you tell me? All this time I thought my mother was dead." Dana said hurt in her eyes as she went to where her father was.

"Dana, it's not what you think." Captain Mitchell.

"I don't want to hear it dad! How could you?"

"Dana…"

"Captain Mitchell please report to transport, Captain Mitchell please report for transport." The overcome came on cutting his words off.

"Just go dad. Go deal with business like you always have. I'll be fine here." Dana said with a stoney expression.

"Dana, we'll talk when I get back ok?" Captain Mitchell said reluctantly. Dana didn't say anything and instead moved aside to let him through.

"Heather you're not staying here, it's time for you to go." Captain Mitchell said turning on the blonde.

"DAD! Are you joking?" Dana said outraged.

"No, and you mind your manners young lady!" Captain Mitchell said sternly.

"William, I'm not going anywhere." Heather responded.

"Dad? What's going on I can hear the shouting down the hall." Ryan came in making his way past Carter.

"Ryan!" Heather immediately moved to hug her son.

"Who are you?" Ryan said moving her away from his more confused than anyone was.

"I'm your mom." The woman said with a smile.

"My mom's dead." Ryan said matter-of-factly.

"No Ryan it's me, tell him William." Heather said looking to the Captain.

"Dad?" Ryan asked.

"It's true son this woman is your mother." Captain Mitchell.

"Capain Mitchell please report to transport, Captain Mitchell please report to transport." The overcom came back on once more.

"I have to go. Dana, Ryan we'll talk in two days when I get back. Carter follow me." Captain Mitchell said leaving the room.

* * *

**E/N: Ok what do we think? Hate it, love it, ehh not sure? Let me know if you want another chapter or if this was more than enough. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
